


Hot and Bothered

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The environmental controls onboard the Castle of Lions has gone haywire, flooding the living quarters with way too much heat for anyone to handle. Keith and Lance attempt to fix the problem and wind up attempting something very different than originally intended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for any and all kudos and comments! Hope you all enjoy this short, stupid smut-fic (it's what I've enjoyed writing lately, at least). This fic is for the new Voltron series, Legendary Defender, by the way, not classic Voltron, sorry for any fans of that (if there are any such people on ao3). I enjoyed the new Voltron a lot and simply had to write a smut-fic for the Klance ship, which I fully support. Enjoy the shameless smut! :)
> 
> EDIT: Wow, over 4000 hits since I first posted this, easily beating out most of the other fics I've posted by quite a bit (though they've been getting great replies, too, I'm so happy). And so many kudos, too! Thank you all so very much for enjoying this Klance one-shot! :)

Lance panted slightly as he rolled over the other side of his bed, which was slightly less slick with his sweat, and tried to find any spot of cool comfort in his room. The Castle's environmental controls had gone on the fritz several hours ago while most everyone else was on a research mission in an asteroid belt of some kind and he was stuck here with nothing to do while increasingly intense heat made him feel miserable. The first hour or so hadn't been too bad-he'd merely tossed his green jacket aside and basked about like a lizard sunning itself on a rock, enjoying the sudden sauna he'd found himself in. He'd been bored being left alone-well, mostly alone-in the Castle as it was parked in orbit anyway, and the warmth had been considerably nicer than the usual cool sterility Lance had grown accustomed to aboard the stately spaceship.

Then the heat had grown stronger and stronger until Lance felt like he was being smothered by a blanket at all times. He'd tossed off his shirt and socks, stripped off his pants, had even considered removing his sky blue boxer briefs, though the technicality of him being merely mostly alone had stopped him from doing that. The food dispensers hadn't been much help and though the showers had felt good for a minute or two, the water likewise turned scalding hot and Lance was forced to throw his underwear back on and return to his room. There was nowhere to escape from the heat, no way to beat his boredom, no one who could help him with his situation...

Except for Keith. Lance grumbled as he remembered how that damnable mullet-wearing rival of his had likewise asked to stay aboard while the others went to meet with the local asteroid miners. Normally, Lance would be the first to jump at a chance to go raring off in his precious Blue Lion, having adventures, meeting strange and sexy new alien babes. Today, though, he'd just wanted a bit of alone time, a chance to unwind while all the dangers of outer-space combat were at a lull. He needed the break. Lance hadn't expected Keith wanted to do the same, either, and if Lance hadn't already asked Shiro ahead of Keith, he would have gone off with the others, anyway. Now, with the heat scrambling his brains, Lance's only likely avenue of help until the others returned in twelve hours was that black-haired bastard. Wherever he was. Lance was too overcome with heat fatigue to actually search for him and he still couldn't really operate the Castle's technology well enough to seek out or communicate with Keith.

Fortunately for Lance, Keith had been far more productive than him during the hours-long heat-wave.

One of the glowing green-blue panels in Lance's room flickered into life and Keith's pale, smiling face filled the holographic screen. "Hey, Lance! Hello, you there?!"

Lance squeaked in response and pulled his discarded blankets over him-even if the heat was stifling, he didn't want Keith to see him in a state of near-nudity. "Keith! Where the hell have you been?! What the hell's going on with the heat?!"

"Hello to you, too," Keith grumbled. Lance swore he heard him mutter "asshole" beneath his breath. "Listen, I take it you can tell we have a problem, right?"

"Uh, yes, obviously!" Lance wiped away his sweat-slick brown bangs out of his face. "I'm getting roasted alive here!"

"Have you tried actually doing anything about it?" Keith asked calmly. 

Lance shook his head and sighed. "No. Ever since that last incident with the food dispenser and Coran's moustache-twirling device, Shiro's forbidden me from touching anything we haven't been trained in using yet. Which is so unfair! There's so many cool buttons to press around here." Lance coughed as Keith arched an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look. "I'm not the reason why the heat's all fucked up, by the way. Don't ask me where that came from."

"Hmm." Keith scratched at his chin, which made the floating holographic screen flicker for a few seconds. "Listen, I contacted Coran and Allura, they said it'll be a good many ticks before they're back. Coran suggested I check an access panel down on your deck and gave me the specifics on which system's likely responsible for this mess. It's likely due to the ship's age, bound to have some problems like this now and again. He says the two of us should be able to fix it, easy enough, I just need to enter the access code he gave me for the repair diagnostic to kick in. So. See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Lance frowned. "Oh, um, hope you don't mind but it is so fucking hot that I'm not wearing much of anything, eh heh heh..."

"Pfft. Like I care. Neither am I. Be there soon." The hologram blinked out of existence.

Lance startled a little at that. Oh gods, he hoped Keith wasn't going to go full-frontal on him. Not when he had such a crush on him, tucked away in the dark corners of his mind...

He smacked his sweaty forehead and growled. "No, don't think about that," he told himself. "Think about Allura, about all those other hot alien girls you're going to meet. Yeah." Instead, the thought of naked Keith wouldn't leave him alone. "Damn it, brain, stop being horny!" Lance had known for a while he was actually bisexual, though he had a strong preference for women, and didn't give a fuck what anyone would think of him being attracted to other guys. It was the fact that his hated rival, Keith, was the guy he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for some time that was the problem. Being stranded out in space and becoming Paladins-hell, battle buddies-together had only reinforced those feelings, which Lance did his best to deny. No, he would not let that hot-head with a mullet fill his brain with distracting sexy thoughts, especially with a mini-crisis on their hands.

A moment later, the doors slid open and said stupid hot-head appeared-not as full-frontedly nude as Lance had feared/hoped, but close enough. Keith's sweat-slicked, lithely-framed body was clad only in some tight cherry-red briefs with a black waistband and piping, his hips, bulge and butt greatly emphasized by the tiny undergarments, the light treasure trail of black pubic hair leading down from his belly button obscured by the thin waistband . Lance wasn't sure how to react, though he knew how his own cock wished to react, so he simply sighed and mostly covered his eyes with his hands, leaving just enough of his vision free so he could get a good, quick ogle in. "Geesh, Keith, no need to point that at me!"

"Point what?" Keith said with a frown. He looked down and sighed when he realized Lance was referring to his his scantily-clad crotch. "Haha, Lance, unfunny as usual." Keith flicked away some sweat that trickled down his bare chest, a sight which Lance felt an incredible urge to lick and nibble at. The skin looked so smooth, the muscles beneath so firm, the shoulders so solid and the nipples so hard...No, no, no! Lance tried thinking of Allura instead, her big, beautiful eyes, her soft brown skin, her glistening snow-white hair and slender, curving body...Alas for Lance, having a near-naked Keith standing right there was far, far more distracting at the moment.

"Look, you coming to help me or not?" Keith asked, putting one hand on his hip and gesturing impatiently with the other, a motion which thrust his body out a bit and made Lance even more annoyingly turned on.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance grumbled, averting his eyes and shifting his legs a bit so hopefully his barely repressed boner wouldn't show through the fabric of his blue boxer briefs. "Where's this access panel of yours?"

"Just round the corner. Come on." Keith walked down the hall and Lance followed, catching up as quickly as he could. He tried giving Keith a friendly but not too-friendly grin but all Lance got in return was that same emo-scowl Keith almost always wore on his damnably hot face.

"So," Lance said as they turned down another corridor. "Whatcha been up to while we've had our alone time? Just dying and sweating like me or have you been doing something all gloomy? Holed up in your room while music blares to drown away your sorrows? Judging by your mullet, I'd say you've been listening to Depeche Mode or Duran Duran or some old band like that. No, wait, you're more emo than anything, betcha it was My Chemical Romance or Panic! At the Disco."

"I don't have a mullet, my hair's just really bushy!" Keith snapped, his sweat-matted black hair bouncing for emphasis. "If it was a mullet, the hair on top would be shorter, the hair in back longer. It's equal length everywhere. Ok? And there's nothing wrong with any of those bands, by the way, they're all great." Keith sniffed. "Not that I was listening to them or anything, I don't have anything left from Earth except my clothes."

"Yeah, and what a choice those were," Lance chuckled, mostly thinking of that stupid short retro-tastic red coat, fingerless gloves and all-black ensemble Keith stuck to but also referring to Keith's choice of underwear, which Lance actually quite liked the look of but would never be caught dead wearing himself. He had too much manly pride.

Keith snorted. "Nothing wrong with the way I dress. At least I don't wear a stupid bulky parka all the time." Keith flicked a sweaty black lock of hair out of his face. "And if you're talking about how I'm dressed now, well, briefs are better than boxers in my opinion, hands down, they don't slide down your legs all the time or have a big gaping hole in the middle and they give better support." Keith looked over at Lance, who flicked his attention away from the swaying scarlet-clothed butt in front of him. An evil grin spread across Keith's face. "And judging by the way you keep staring at me, I think I must look awfully good in them."

Lance's medium-brown skin somehow nearly turned bright red as he begin to babble. "I don't know what you're talking about, Keith, I'm not staring, j-just following where you walk. Hey, look, I think this is the access panel, let's go check it out!" He hurried over to the big squarish shape set in the wall and let himself calm down. No, Keith didn't really suspect he had fallen for him, did he? He was just making a joke, friendly banter, was trying to find a way to unnerve Lance. Yeah, that was it.

Keith nodded in approval and kicked the panel with his bare feet, which left him swearing and hopping up and down. The panel slid up and the two Paladins peered in, their faces and upper torsos annoyingly close to one another. Lance began to feel a different sort of heat rise all over him and he backed off. 'Well, what do you see?"

"The repair diagnostic station's a bit farther in and up the shaft." Keith stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. "We have to enter the access code from two different entry-ports on the terminal so we're both going to have to crawl in there. It'll be a tight squeeze."

I bet you're a tight squeeze, Lance thought. What he said instead, in that slightly squeaky tone of indignation he so often reserved for Keith, was "Wait. We both have to crawl in there?! No steps or anything?"

"Nope. It's slanted upwards at a not-so-steep angle so we can do it easily enough but clearly the Alteans didn't think of our convenience or comfort in a situation like this. Guess they figured that this wouldn't happen. Of course, I bet they didn't expect the ship to be in stasis for 10,000 years or for their fleet to being reduced to their princess, a ridiculous adviser with an equally ridiculous accent and five people from Earth." Keith climbed into the tube-shaped crawl space. "Come on, Lance, I'll go first, seeing as I know the code and all. Follow me!"

"Aw, man," Lance grumbled as he climbed in a moment later. His hands and body were already ridiculously sweaty, he didn't need to make it worse with physical exertion and getting his body covered in the ashen substance blanketing the insides of the tube. Of course, considering Keith was ahead of him, shifting up the tube, his fine legs and finer ass directly in front of Lance's face, he couldn't complain too much. Of course, he did complain, quite loudly, so as to make sure Keith knew that he very much, absolutely, 100% did not find him or his stupidly hot body and mulleted face attractive whatsoever. Keith merely grunted, told him to shut up once or twice, and kept pushing himself up the slanted support tube.

Finally, after a bit of a tricky climb, they made it to the control panel, a long white tube with glowing green-blue glass orbs on either end, a myriad of sleek blue-white tubes slithering out of its plasticy carapace and into the walls. Keith pressed his hand on one glowing orb and gestured to Lance to do the same. After a minute of the orb's humming and thrumming, Keith began to mutter what numbers they needed to input into the system. Lance followed suit and a moment later the control panel made a loud "ding!" A soft hiss echoed throughout the pipes and through the walls and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

After a moment of waiting, Keith looked down at the holographic screen and smiled. "Already dropped three degrees in here and should return to normal pretty soon. Thank god." Keith looked down at both of their nearly naked bodies, now sooty as well as sweaty, and cracked a grin. "We're exceptionally filthy. Say we hit the showers?"

Lance gulped. Crap, was Keith coming on to him like he might have been a minute ago or was this simply because they were both messes that needed thorough cleaning? Keith winked and Lance gulped again. "Uh, yeah, sure," he finally agreed.

Another climb and long walk later-through corridors cooling down to something far more civilized, Lance was pleased to find-they arrived at the Castle's ablutionary area. The lights and showers turned on the moment they walked in and Lance tried his hardest to turn his gaze away as Keith stripped off his red briefs, revealing a nicely-rounded ass and a half-erect cock which easily would have made eight inches at full erection, which Lance was very jealous of. How the hell did Keith fit such a monster in such tiny underwear?

Lance quickly turned away, stripped off his boxer briefs, and stepped into the delightfully cool spray of the showers. He washed and scrubbed and tried his hardest not to look over at Keith or to get hard in anyway whatsoever. That plan was quickly aborted as Keith walked over beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Keith said seriously. "What is the matter with you? I know that was kind of awkward and all, us having to climb around without clothes and stuff, but you were acting even funnier than usual." Keith smiled. "You don't actually have a crush on me, do you? I was just joking back there! Hunk and Pidge think you like me nearly as much as you do Allura but I thought they were just being silly. You don't, do you?" Keith's dark eyes were imploring and, Lance found, surprisingly filled with hope.

Lance's eyes widened. Stupid Hunk and Pidge! They'd noticed when he'd barely noticed until recently? How very like them! Not sure how to be defensive when he was standing very much naked right next to one of his major crushes, who was also very much naked, Lance merely diverted his gaze to the swirling water in the drain by his feet. His nearly seven-inch cock was growing quite hard then and it was very difficult to hide when Keith could see everything. "Well, um, I, I guess I kind of, you know, might think you're kind of hot at the same time that you're stupid and you infuriate me." Lance felt like smacking his forehead again. Why had he said that?

"Huh. Well, feeling's mutual, if you must know. You're obnoxious but good-looking and not really a bad guy underneath it all." Keith smiled. "I'm gay, by the way, and I'm guessing you're bisexual or pan or something, right? I've had a boyfriend before but I take it you haven't, going by how shy you are. It's kind of cute, actually."

"Cute?!" Lance sputtered. "I'm not cute, I'm, I'm manly and awesome and-"

"And a big loud-mouth. Here." Keith leaned in. "This'll help cure you of that. If you want me to." Keith's lips touched Lance's and the Blue Lion's pilot found himself melting into them, his cock springing so far up it moved back a bit and smacked him in the belly. Oh my god, he thought, I am living such a cliche right now! Kissing my secret guy-crush while naked and soapy in the showers and no one's around! What the hell! He didn't know what he could do except throw himself fully into it, a masturbation fantasy come to life. Keith's lips were quick-moving and soft at first, then grew increasingly hungry and exploratory. Lance felt his own lips move just as hungrily, a bit sloppy, to be sure, but very much full of want and need that he hadn't really realized was there until then.

After several minutes of heated kissing, arms wrapped tightly around one another, hands running up and down bare, wet flesh, they parted, each of them breathing heavily. Keith looked Lance up and down, grinning goofily. "Um, I know it's a bit sudden and we've only just admitted to liking each other this way but, um, want to go, uh, relieve some tension while the others are still away? After all, I'm really bored and there's nothing to do till they get back."

Lance frowned. "If there's nothing to do around here, why'd you stay behind, then? I thought I might catch a nap and get some rest from all you guys. What was your excuse?" Reality dawned on Lance. "Oh. You stayed because I stayed and-"

Keith looked sheepish. "And I thought I might try to get to know you a little better..." he mumbled. "Didn't think I'd get to know you in the biblical sense..."

"Oh no, mister, if anyone's getting to know the other that way, it's me knowing you." Lance jerked a thumb towards his puffed-up chest and wet, wiry body. "I've never done this with a guy before and if we're going to fuck, you get to, um, bottom, I guess..."

Keith shrugged. "Sure, I like bottoming almost as much as topping. Come on, then, don't want to stay in here all wet when we could be fucking."

They toweled off, headed back to Keith's room-where the bed wasn't sweat-soaked-and toppled into one another, breathing heavily and laughing awkwardly as they fumbled about. Lance stroked his hardened cock as Keith kissed him some more; Keith grabbed Lance's cock and began to rub the two of them together, sending electric shocks all up and down Lance's spine and filling his cock-head with such tingling sensations he nearly cried out. Keith gently lowered Lance's head down his neck and soon Lance found himself running his tongue all over Keith's chest, nipping and biting at nipples, leaving large, wet marks all over his firm abs. Eventually, Lance's mouth settled down to Keith's throbbing, meaty cock and Lance found himself just staring for a minute. He had never believed he would find himself doing this, despite knowing he was attracted to guys as well as girls since he was 13, despite watching several guys doing this in porn when he could sneak it on the computers back at the Academy. With a shrug, Lance took Keith's engorged red cock-head and veiny shaft into his mouth and slowly allowed the salty-tasting organ to slide in and out across his tongue and down his throat.

"God, Lance!" Keith moaned. "Sure you haven't done this before?! It feels so good..."

Lance continued sucking Keith's cock for several minutes, jerking his own off all the while, until his mouth began to feel a little sore. He gasped for air as Keith left him, licked, kissed and fondled Keith's balls for a moment, then moved his hand around to Keith's fantastic ass. Lance had been dealing with so much sexual frustration for so many weeks out in space now, had jerked off practically every day to solve his problem, and had never expected to find relief from his frustration this way. As Keith shuddered and sighed slightly, Lance moved apart the black-haired boy's buttcheeks, moving his mouth about to give the firm flesh a few nibbles, and revealed the rosy puckered asshole that he was going to fuck.

Before he began to rim Keith, however, Lance smacked his forehead. "Keith, do we, um, have any lube around here? I don't think spit will be enough, no matter what porn says..."

"Hah! Thinking ahead for once, are we?" Keith said with an evil smirk that Lance found equally annoying and sexy. "I got some kind of nice-smelling unguent from that last alien market we visited, it's over on my bedside table. It should do well enough, guaranteed not to be poisonous or anything."

"Hmmph. Well, it's your butt that needs to worry about that."

"And your cock, too. No condoms about, remember? Not that we really need them, right? My old boyfriend and I were both safe, I hope you were. If you've had sex before, that is."

"Yes! Of course!" Lance grabbed the bluish-purple liquid, applied it to his cock, then began to thrust his tongue into Keith's ass, ignoring the slightly tangy taste that fortunately wasn't as gross as he'd worried it be, just a bit different. They had just washed up so Lance guessed they were okay. Lance covered his fingers in the unguent, removed his tongue, and stuck the fingers into Keith's ass one after another, thrusting in and out gently, stretching the tight ring of muscle as far as he could. Clearly Keith had done this before as he gasped with pleasure rather than pain and moved about as if the feeling was familiar.

"Lance, I, I need you to fuck me. Now. It's been too long and I can't stand the pressure any more." Keith squirming beneath him was something Lance found incredibly arousing, his cock somehow feeling even harder than before.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, all right, mullet-boy!" Lance declared in a deep rumble. Keith snarled as Lance laughed and proceeded to move his cock into position with Keith's asshole. After several tries, he finally managed to get himself to slide into the lubed-up anus and moaned almost instantly. He'd always hoped anal sex would feel good and already he was startled by how much pleasure was coursing through him as he made his first few thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck, that's good! Oh, god! Harder, Lance, faster!" Lance followed Keith's request as he fucked him from behind, gripping the dark-haired boy's shoulders as he pounded and slammed into his butt. Occasionally Lance would smack Keith's ass as he moved his cock in and out, drawing out even more moans. On and on he kept fucking, growing as hot as had been when the environmental controls went down and yet feeling a thousand times better. Sex with a girl had been great the couple of times Lance had managed it but this was something altogether different, an indescribable experience. He wondered what if felt like for Keith right then, to have Lance's meaty length entering him and filling him, pounding away as both their brains exploded with bliss. Well, if they were able to sneak around again, then Lance would probably find out sooner or later. He imagined Keith would want a turn fucking him up the ass soon enough. God, Lance had no idea how he'd take that monster cock of Keith's up there. Right now, though, he was more worried about his own cock pounding the pale bottom kneeling before him.

Their rhythms and writhing eventually gave away to a shaking as they both began to come. Lance felt himself come first, as he was still new at this, his semen spurting all inside Keith and about Keith's buttcheeks as he pulled out of the loosened anus. Keith collapsed on his bed, rolled over, pumped at his cock a few times then began to ejaculate himself, gasping and moaning as he sprayed into his hands.

At that very moment, a ding sounded from one of the screens and an audio-only message played. "Hello? Keith? Lance?" It was Princess Allura's rich, regal voice. "Are you boys all right? I'm so sorry about that. Have you fixed the heating yet?"

They both grew very red though Allura's face wasn't showing in the holographic field at all. If she had interrupted just a few minutes earlier... "Um, yeah, hi, Princess!" Keith said, trying to sound casual. "Everything's ok. We fixed it all no problem. You guys needn't have worried."

"Oh. Well, we're nearly back anyway, we returned early because of your problem. Glad you solved it, though. We'll be docking in just a moment! See you soon!"

Keith and Lance looked at one another, their faces masks of pure terror. If anyone found them like this or the discarded clothing in the shower...

"I'll get the underwear and shower off, you go get dressed and act natural?" Keith suggested.

"Good idea!" Lance said, before darting out of the room, covering his crotch as he ran down the corridor. A grin spread across his face as he ambled back to his room. Though he knew he had many responsibilities as the pilot of the Blue Lion, he hadn't really thought of there being any perks of the job apart from exploring the universe and being with an awesome team and a hot alien princess. Now he had a new perk to add to the list and he couldn't wait until he got to indulge in it again.

*****


End file.
